Aquamarine Luck
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: The (OC) Island of Zeto has presented itself to the other nations to become a nation itself. Neo is nervous about the meeting. Japan tries help him though it. OOCness is abroad. T for safety.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

Ahem Russia! Would you not hit me Russia! So… (Russia talking in background) Let me speak! (Smacks Russia's pipe away from face) Okay this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Russia give me the water pipe now! Umm… sorry I will be writing about an OC nation. So give me a chance. Russia pipe in my hand now! _Neko Rose-22_ is a big fan of Russia/Ivan, Prussia/Gilbert (Who isn't a fan of his awesomeness?), US/Alfred and Germany/Ludwig. Oh wait the Nordic 5. I can't forget about them. The Author is also getting over a cold as well which results in my cranky disposition (mood). I hope you enjoy reading this piece of work by me. If you enjoy reading this you might want to try some of my other stories I have written.

**Extra Note:** I do not remember what the place that the nations meet in and what the room they meet is call, so forgive me about that. Any OOC-ness is my fault. Any other errors you spot are probably also my fault as well.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OC nation, the plot of the story… nothing else. Put the pipe away Russia! Hidekaz Himaruya the creator of Hetalia owns everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquamarine Luck<strong>

**Some Information on the Nation/Unofficial Information of the Island of Zeto and according as such:**

**Country/Nation Name:** Island of Zeto

**Nation Character Name and small description**: Neo K. Rose, he is the black haired version of Russia and the height being five foot' eleven; easy picture right? Just minus his habit of killing people. Likes to spend time crocheting, can appear lost in his own little world. Never has been a war since the island is too small to hold a war without the population tipping over. Independence was never need since England never found the Island or any other major Nations.

**Nation location:** Pacific Ocean, somewhere between Japan and Hawaii.

**National Flag:** Big violet purple flag, blue stripe that goes across the center of the long way like this — and a red stripe that goes up and down in the center like this | . A fully bloomed Silver Rose is displayed in the center; the leaves of the rose are a golden color.

**Population Results from:** English Gay people that fled the British crown, some German Jews, and some Russian Convicts. Most of the population is made up of English people.

**Population:** Under one Million, but over eight hundred thousand people.

**Language/s Spoken:** English, German, and Russian. They mainly speak English.

**Metric system: **Standard England Metric system, and will have nothing to do with the American version or style of the Metric system that is used all around the world but the Americans.

**When the Nation was founded:** Founded in the late Fifteenth century around the 1460s. A little before America was found by England. The Island of Zeto was found by an English explorer who then sent word to his gay friends who told their gay friends who then all of them got the ship to go to the island that is now known as Zeto.

**Size of the island:** twenty-five thousand and nine hundred kilometers/25,900 km (Or about ten thousand square miles), the shape resembles a full bloomed rose. The volcano inhibits very close to the center of the island.

**National Flower:** Rose (Blue or Purple).

**National Tree:** The Palm tree.

**Animals that inhibit the land: **Most of the Animals were over by ships. So… sheep, cow, pig, chicken, horses.

**Growing Season:** Lasts all year. Even though most plants don't grow all year, but the season for planting is still all year. The soil grows almost any type of food.

**Plants Grown:** All standard garden variety and tropical plants are grown on the Island of Zeto.

**Some of the tropical plants include:** Coconuts, bananas, cherries, pineapples, and mangoes.

X|X|X|X|X|X|X- Wakes up… would you get on with the story now?…-X|X|X|X|X|X|X

The newly re-found Nation walked into the World meeting center. His black trench coat looked weird for the nation which was located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, but none the less he liked the coat it made him feel better, especially when he crocheted his scarves that he didn't really need since the island was warm enough that he didn't need them. Neo liked the scarves he made, they were mainly for if his island was to ever get snowed on which would most likely be never.

When he looked inside, it was very nerve wracking to go in there and sit with a bunch of other nations that he knew nothing about. He just had to take the chance, his small lap bag in hand, which held his prize scarf he was working on at the current time. Neo was very nervous, he had never had to really speak to anyone else, he had only done minor trades will Japan who was the only one in the room that knew that he wasn't just an ordinary being. He was a nation older by at least thirty years to who Japan called the nation "America." What he knew that "America" was on the on the other side of his island the closets America was to the island of Zeto was the American island chain of Hawaii.

When Japan arrived at the World Meeting Center he pulls the small island of Zeto into the meeting room. "Hello everyone, I here recently found a new nation; this is the Island of Zeto." Japan says. Most of the nations look at Neo as if something was off. "Introduce yourself." Japan whispers in to island of Zeto's ear.

"Umm… hello…" Neo's legs were surely shaking… think… think. "I am the Island of Zeto. I was founded during the late Fifteenth century, by an English explorer that had found another way to the Pacific Ocean. My population results mainly from English people that were gay that fled England so they would not get burned by the king that made gays get burned by sticks."

England mutters. "Now that must be where part of my population got off to…"

"The island of Zeto is located somewhere between Japan and the islands of Hawaii. We don't really have a set government, but it is mainly a democracy." Neo pauses. "The main language spoken is somewhat between modern English and some Russian." Neo then looks around the room most of the other Nations are in disbelief. "Okay thanks Japan, but I think I will be going now."

When Neo leaves the room the volume inside the room becomes very loud. Neo then pulls out his scarf and sit down on a bench and being crocheting. He wonders why they got so loud all of the sudden, then something then crashed into the wall in front of Neo. The nation of Russia exits the room and looks at the Island of Zeto like he was looking into a mirror of some sort. Ivan then growls at Neo, Neo doesn't seem to hear him so he just keeps on working on the 304.8 centimeter/ten foot long scarf. After Russia passed by Neo, Japan comes out of the World Meeting room.

"Well, Neo you have been registered, we just need to see a copy of your national flag." Japan says.

Neo opens his bag and pulls out a full sized version of the Island of Zeto's flag. Purple background, blue stripe that goes left to right though the center of the long ways side and a red stripe that goes up and down and also meets in the center, the center itself has a full bloomed rose that is in the shape of the island itself. The rose is silver and the leaves are golden. "Here you go. I believe that will work, right?"

"Yes that will work just fine. Is that Rose drawn after the shape of the island itself?" Japan asks curiously

"Yes it is. All that is wrong is that the center of the rose should be placed off to left of the center to represent the island volcano, but other than that the rose is a perfect replica of the island." Neo replies, pulling some more yarn off the ball of yarn to continue making the scarf that was already Forty-five centimeters/eighteen inches wide or so.

"Okay then." Japan carefully took the nation's flag back into the room and showed it to the other nations, who look at the new nation that was older than America by about thirty years and was found by people, but they never left the island to tell others they just took people in when their ship wrecked at the island.

"Well shall we take in the island of Zeto?" Germany asks/or more so demands in his thick German accent.

"I guess." America says grumbling about still being the youngest founded nation. Except this nation has never had a war ever in the history of the island.

"France?" Italy asks

"Fine, but is it just me or does the new nation look like a black haired and little shorter than version of Russia?" France replies

"I had never seemed to notice that." Japan says while thinking about it for a second.

"What about Canada?" China asks

"I am perfectly fine with it." Canada replies continuing to think about maple syrup.

"Well then, the Island of Zeto is officially a nation." Germany says

When Neo hears that line he almost falls of the bench he was sitting on, Russia laughs from the sight. Neo grumbles while repositioning his scarf and continuing to work on the scarf. Japan comes out and hands him the Flag back, but now it has a miniature golden pendant on the bottom marking the island's nationality.

"Thank you Japan." Neo replies giving Japan a hug which Japan accepts even though he normally doesn't like being touched by other people.

"You're welcome. May I ask, what is your human name?" Japan asks

"Neo K. Rose," Neo replies. "The K was intentionally left blank."

"Oh." Japan says looking at the scarf that Neo is wearing. "You probably won't need that once you get back home right?"

"No I won't need the scarf I just like making them." Neo replies.

**Fin (End)-** Unless people do ask me to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Note:<strong>

Not sure the process of Nationhood happens so I am sorry if it is off or anything. Any way thanks for reading. The Nordics inspired me to write this though Hetaliod- _Matryoshka_ and _Electric Angel_. Thank YouTube & Hetalia for being created for many inspirational bursts from many people, not just me. This was supposed to be sort of a tribute to Russia, but I kind of got carried away.

**Me/Author-sama:** Okay so this is where I ran out of Ideas and all that… it isn't my entire fault. I guess blame the bedraggled cold I have at the moment. I wish… Russia how about I give your Sunflowers back would you like that?

**Russia:** Hmm… *mumbles something*… fine.

**Island of Zeto/Neo K. Rose:** Here you go. *hands about fifty thousand kilograms worth of Sunflowers to Russia*

**Russia: ***Pulls out knitting needles with a gray scarf attached* _Russia is still quite annoyed…_

**Neo:** Pulls out 304.8 centimeters (about ten feet exact) long scarf and a crochet hook, the scarf is grey, pink, and crimson red colored* mutters "What fun…"

**Me/Author-sama:** *Speaks quietly* Please Review it would be really nice. I am very sorry for any characters that were OOC or any other stuff that was off course. Though would you please Review for the sake of my little OC nation, pretty please?

**Suggestion:** If you enjoyed this story then you should read some of my other stories that I have written.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note:**

Hmm… I think I am going to far this week oh well… let this writing begin! Russia's begin quiet, well then again he isn't awake yet.

**Me/Author-sama:** Oh well… the world shall forever be his. *Russia then wakes up at the mention of his country*.

**Russia:** Did you just say what I think you just said?

**Me/Author-sama:** Yes? And do want me to repeat it for you?

**Russia:** Da*!

**Me/Author-sama:** 'The world shall forever be his.'*pulls sleeves up and tries to do her best Russian accent imitation and adds the proper saying* 'You all will become one with Russia, da?'.

**Germany:** *Bursts into room and sees the author and Russia talking* Like that would ever happen! *huffs*

**Russia:** It almost came true! *pouts (_can Ivan even pout?_)* but you ruined the moment!

**Me/Author-sama:** *mutters* I'll being going so you guys can continue your argument in full armor if you so wish.

**Russia:** Shall we have a fun game of war then?

**Germany:** *pulls out gun* Ja*!

**Me/Author-sama:** *leaves scene* I don't trust either them. Oh well... I should go check on Neo then. I wonder what he is up to?

**Disclaimer:**

I shall and forever own only my OC and the plot. The rest is owned by the awesome Creator Hidekaz Himaruya does. Who invented the awesome, _Prussia reference, Ja?_ Characters. ~Nya?

**Note:**

-OOC-ness is mine take? Any wrong uses of Russian and German for Ivan, Ludwig and Gilbert are my fault as well. +The use of Human names. Okay then shall we start…

-Latitude and longitude were picked by adding Hawaii's and Japan's Latitude and Longitude together which resulted in: 28°29'50.5"N 148°46'53.6"E | is read using the Degrees, minutes and seconds or DMS for short.

**Any Warnings?:**

Slight Russia x Germany Friendship in the latter part of the chapter. Just to tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquamarine Luck- Part 2<strong>

The United Nations had decided that Ivan, Ludwig and Alfred should go see what the island of Zeto looks like and since Japan was the only Nation that knew besides Neo. Gilbert had decided it would be fun to sneak along with the crew to see what the Island looked like and see if it was as awesome as him. The island of Zeto was strangely quiet on the plane ride to Hawaii and the smaller flight to the island of Zeto itself, the scarf he was working on only seemed to get bigger.

The island of Zeto thought back to his childhood…

'_His birth had been… well really he couldn't remember, he had live on the island with people coming and going, disease had not touched the place, many people died at an older age than if they were in England. To him a child who didn't understand the concepts of human death. They all understood the concepts of killing an animal for food; why rather that was instinct. The Island itself had only Palm trees and some rainforest like trees, they had also found that the trees held fresh water from rainstorms and that was their water source. Many of the children had wanted to swim in the ocean but knew not to, it resulted in some child getting hurt and the blood attracted sharks which were bad, as it scared all the fish away._'

"Hey island of Zeto what's the island central coordinates?" Germany asks looking at radar. As if the island wasn't showing us.

"The coordinates are 28°29'50.5"N, 148°46'53.6"E. It should show up soon, and I have a name, it is Neo." Neo replied continuing to crochet the already long scarf.

Ludwig looks at Russia with the face of _help me_!

"Nyet*," Ivan says. "I have never traded with Neo's people before, so I can't help you here."

"Gott verdammt*, that doesn't seem to be helping either." Ludwig cusses.

Gilbert looks at the coordinates. "I can't help you kleinen Bruder*."

"We are almost here anyway…" Neo says as the radar finally picks up the island. Which then Neo shifted back to his memories.

'_The island was quite prosperous among the inhabitants. As they had only brought standard farm animals like sheep, cows, pigs, horses, and chickens. The Island provide the new comers with tropical fruits that were safe to eat, the people soon started building houses out of the one broken ship, which was the smallest of the four that they had came to the island from England. In truth the island itself wasn't very big, but that was mainly because of the huge volcano that took up a good region of the island, to them that didn't really matter much._'

The plane then started to low altitude to prepare landing on the island, Neo knew that would end soon. "Oh well…" Neo muttered looking down and almost cursing that he had just remembered not remove the…

"Huh? The plane stopped!" Gilbert says almost falling over on his face. Ludwig looks at Prussia like it was his fault. "It isn't my awesome fault Ludwig!" Prussia then says.

"Oh that might be my…" the plane then starts back up and Neo shuts back up as the plane makes a landing on top of the small government building. "Oh…" Neo gets off the plane and the heads down the building to make sure nothing in the structure has cracked.

"What's gotten him so moody?" Gilbert asks while watching as Neo disappears into the trees to do something or go find something.

"Well it's most likely that only Japan has visited here, so he is probably just nervous, that's all there really is to it." said by either Ivan or Ludwig. (Couldn't decide who said the line.)  
>"Oh that makes much more sense now." Gilbert says getting off the plane, followed by Ivan and Ludwig at the flank of group.<p>

"Mein gott*! This place is gorgeous!" Ludwig says looking around at all the tree and the warm tropical heat can be felt all around them.

"This way!" Neo says appearing from the trees. "I want you guys to see this." Neo then disappears back into the trees and the three visiting countries follow quickly behind.

_'It so much warmer here than in Russia… it's so warm…'_ Ivan says in his head he then looks up to see what Neo has pointed at which was a humongous field of sunflowers… "Oh… my…" he whispered looking out at the vast field of sunflowers. Was he in heaven?

"Ivan?... Ivan are you awake?" Ludwig says before pulling Russia off the sandy ground and standing back up.

"Huh?... oh I fainted?" Ivan asks looking a little tried. "Where are we?"

"We are Neo's house in one of his guest rooms I just happy your awake now." Ludwig replies looking into Russia's violet eyes. How had he never noticed that they were so very pretty?

"Um… Ludwig could you move?" Russia asks politely

"Oh… ah… sorry! I'll be going then." Ludwig gets up and rushes out of the room to get Ivan some food. He wonders if Neo has ever had wurst before. Oh wait Neo most like has not…

"Oh, Ivan's awake?" Prussia asks from the kitchen trying to find any locations in which beer could be hiding in.

"Yes. You know this island probably hasn't be introduced to alcohol yet." Ludwig says opening a cabinet that has a strange bottle that is shaped like a vine.

"Oh…" Neo enters the room. "Don't touch my coconut wine. It's a lot worse than Japan's rice sake on the strength side." Neo snaps and shuts the cabinet and then hits a small button next to the cabinet. "That one you almost touched is for ceremonial purposes only. It is bad to drink without the proper reason to…" Neo then turns and moves out of the room his black boots clicking along the floor as he exits the kitchen.

"What was that?" both Germans ask each other while looking at each other as they watch Neo leaves the kitchen.

"He seemed very angry that you had found the one bottle, and second the bottle has never been opened. So then Neo has never gotten married ever, even as a young boy?" Gilbert asks Ludwig about what had just happened, not just a moment ago.

"I have no clue was just happened either… I'm not sure what it means either. He must be very uncomfortable right now. We should go ask Ivan—" Russia then enters the kitchen. "That seems won't be necessary."

"Russia, That cabinet…" Prussia then points the cabinet that has Coconut wine. "That cabinet has something Neo calls 'Coconut Wine' in it and he says it is stronger than Japan's rice sake and that this particular bottle in the cabinet is for ceremonial drinking only."

"I would then advise calling Japan then." Ivan replies

"Okay then." Germany then hand Prussia his phone which has no signals. "Oh… my it seems we can't, the phone doesn't have any signals."

"What?!" Russia and Prussia Exclaim loudly. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes," Neo says coming back into the kitchen Japan following behind Neo. "I asked him to come over to explain what the Coconut wine's importance is."

"Well," Japan started clearing his throat before beginning. "The Island of Zeto's Coconut wine is mainly drank during holidays, wedding ceremonies, or funerals."

The two Germans and the Russian continued to listen to Japan speak.

"So then why did Neo complain when we opened the cabinet not knowing what the bottle had?" Ludwig asked

"He complained mainly because he treats his wine with high respect and doesn't like drinking." Japan replied

"HE DOESN'T LIKE DRINKING?" The three alcohol enthusiasts say with shock.

"No he doesn't," Japan says unfazed by their reactions. "We all know how we all react to alcohol. So that speaks for its self, plus he doesn't want to forget. He hasn't had a war ever so his skin is pretty much flawless."

"Well lucky him." Gilbert says.

"Ahem, I am still in the room," Neo reminds. "I don't care for the taste that is all that makes me displeased of any Alcohol."

**das Ende**- of **Part Two** of _Aquamarine Luck_

* * *

><p><strong>Some *<strong>_**Important?***_** Translations of some Russian and German words used here:**

Da- Yes in Russian

Ja- Yes in German

Nyet- No in Russian

Gott verdammt- God damn it

kleinen Bruder- Little brother

Mein gott- My god

**End Author's Note:**

So what did you think of the bonus chapter? It wasn't put up to raise the amount of words typed I just really enjoy typing about my OC nation. Either way the chapter was fun to write. Oh and here is the boring citing of how I got the Island of Zeto's coordinates.

|X|X|X|- Some Stupid Citing -|X|X|X|

**The original was based off these gotten from Google:**

21.3114° N, 157.7964° W Hawaii, Coordinates

35.6833° N, 139.7667° E Japan, Coordinates

**The numbers were then added together and dived by two which then resulted in this numbers:**

28.49735° N, 148.78155° E

**Which was then copied into Google maps and converted to the DMS system which produced:**

28°29'50.5"N 148°46'53.6"E Island of Zeto, Coordinates. _Now as we all know I just added the island name myself; so it isn't really real._

X-X-X-X

^^Any who I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review XD.

- Oh my, I almost forgot I have a DeviantART Account now! My account name is BlueRoseNekoShion and here's the link:

bluerosenekoshion . deviantart

Just type it into the search bar with out the spaces and it should work.


End file.
